tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack on Abd al-Baset
Log Title: Attack on Abd al-Baset Characters: Abd al-Baset, Ace, Chance, Cobra Commander, Crimson Guard, Cross-Country, Doc Greer, Dusty, Roadblock, Tomax and Xamot Location: Tobruk, Butnan Date: March 24, 2015 Summary: The Joes launch an attack on al-Baset’s compound in Tobruk. Category:2015 Category:Logs As logged by Abd al-Baset - Tuesday, March 24, 2015, 7:24 PM ----------------------------------------------- Cobra War Room Cobra Commander calls Tomax and Xamot to his war room, and briefs them: "Abd al-Baset, leader of the Carbombian Protection League, is still asking for our help. We're going to meet with him, and I want you to size him up and see of the CPL has anything to offer us now that the Joes have destroyed all of their alien technology." Tomax and Xamot look toward one another then to their fearless leader, Xamot sighs and says "We were... *afraid of that*" Tomax says along with him, both frowning from opposite sides of their faces. Tomax remarks as a follow-up "We feel as if the CPL has little to offer us, but we will do as you command." Cobra Commander nods, and sighs. "I expect the same, but al-Baset promised a dramatic gesture to demonstrate their resolve, and I have to admit I'm at least curious. If nothing else we can determine if they're of use to provide cannon fodder or a distraction for the Joes, or if they're a liability or threat if it's best that we wipe out before they grow." Tomax and Xamot nod in tandum. "Our thoughts exactly." Tomax says blankly. Then after a moment Xamot ventures to comment "In our last meeting, with Al-Libi... He mentioned a joint invasion, perhaps... We steer them towards spear-heading such an invasion, exhaust *their troops and funds*" They both say with sly grins. "Then we swoop in and take over." Tomax finishes solo for the pair. Cobra Commander says, "Excellent. Let's see what they have to offer, and then figure out the best way to use and dispose of them." Tobruk, Butnan Cobra Commander flies Tomax and Xamot to Butnan, where they meet CPL leader Abd al-Baset. al-Baset greets them effusively, and then promises them a surprise soon to arrive. Tomax and Xamot mutters to Cobra Commander, "... not... truck..." Abd al-Baset smiles. "Better." As news the news starts reporting about a hit against the American Embassy in Tobruk, trucks start arriving with American hostages from the embassy. "And that's not all," al-Baset boasts, showing the Cobra reps downstairs... where the Butnan Prime Minister himself is in chains, kept in a small cell. Tomax and Xamot collectively blink, "There has to be a down side.." Xamot says idly to the wind, his brother shakes his head. "The PR from this could be a nightmare." Cobra Commander looks at Tomax and Xamot. "I just threatened the US with eternal darkness, and almost succeeded. I think we're past the point of caring about PR," he says drolly. Abd al-Baset enthuses, "You see? We are not some backwoods rebellion. My men are well-armed, well-trained, and capable of handling complex attacks against multiple targets at once." Tomax nods slowly, Xamot for the moment observing without sound or motion. Tomax gestures to the Commander. "Our Commander is no doubt impressed... however... How is it Al-Libi was captured with this military at your disposal?" Al-Baset says, "Al-Libi was an important asset to us, but his strengths lay in intelligence and reconnaissance, not military command. My strengths lay in bomb-making and kidnapping - this compound is rigged to prevent enemy approach, and I know how to plan a successful operation." Cobra Commander mutters to Tomax and Xamot, "... certainly... chutzpah." Tomax and Xamot confer silently, and as the Commander mutters to them they nod, clearly agreeing with his statement. Xamot steps forward and asks bluntly, "Would you care to put your declarations on exhibit?" He smiles in a friendly manner as Tomax grabs Xamot by the shoulder and pulls him back with a stern stare "Forgive my sibling." He says politely "He was not blessed with manners, What he meant to ask was, in effect... Would you like to take the lead on a.. joint venture?" Abd al-Baset smiles, and rubs his hands together. "Of course it would be an honor to work with Cobra. What did you have in mind?" Tomax and Xamot declare with only the slightest of hunger in their tones, "You invade the country of your choice, we will assist. You command the ground forces and we will provide air or naval support depending on your preference." Abd al-Baset's dark eyes sparkle. "Yes. With Carbombya in our grasp, it's time to expand. Is there a target Cobra would especially like to add to their collection? Egypt? Libya?" Tomax and Xamot turn to the Commander, once they are turned away from al-Baset they grin widely. "Commander, do you have an opinion?" Cobra Commander says, "I think all of Cyrenaica should be reunited, don't you? Taking over Libya would certainly make quite the impression." Tomax and Xamot turn back and nod to al-Baset "There you have it." Xamot says, in his mind the matter is settled. Abd al-Baset says in Arabic, "With Cobra's air and naval support, it will be done." Tomax bows and replies in Arabic, "Our fortunes are now intertwined, my friend. Perhaps if this goes well, we can speak on a deal for you to join Cobra?" Abd al-Baset grins. "I would be honored as well to ally the CPL with Cobra, in the interest of freedom everywhere." Outside> Ace arranges for transport for the Joes to Butnan, either in one transport or two once they're in country, depending on what Roadblock requests. Xamot steps forward again, extending his hand, smiling from ear to scar. Abd al-Baset gives Xamot a firm Western handshake. Outside> Cross-Country remains with Dusty. "Hey, y'all gonna need me to drive a mauler, or we doin' this on foot?" Cobra Commander refrains, but says, "I'm glad we can all be friends. Tomax, Xamot -- will you make the arrangements for our support for the CPL, once they're ready to move?" Outside> Ace transports any equipment needed as well, again, depending on Roadblock. ;) Outside> Dusty looks at Cross-Country and points to Roadblock. "I'm thinkin' THAT's the man you want to ask.' The Brothers both chuckle now, "Well met!" they both announce proudly. They share a glance as they are known to do and turn to the Commander "Of course, Commander." Tomax says, Xamot asking al-Baset "How soon can you mobilize?" Outside> Chance is quiet, as he usually is. Perhaps a little bit of Tripwire is rubbing off as he merely checks and rechecks his gear, looking rather calm and quiet by the exit door, listening attentively Outside> Roadblock leaps from the transport and rushes to cover, using hand signals to have the team follow him. He whispers, "Foot. Keep chatter to a minimum. Joe signals only. Don't want 'em knowing we're here till I want em to." he starts moving, slowly so as to avoid land mines. As he clears a path, he motions everyone forward. Cover point to cover point. Outside> Chance stands to clamber out as well, giving his gear one last check as he nods to Roadblock, fingering the little signal-pebbles he used last time. At least he had practice with this one... unless they switched everything up. Outside> Cross-Country turns his attention to Roadblock, then nods with a grim expression, and begins moving out of the transport, keeping with Dusty. Outside> Carbombian rebels guard the compound alertly, weapons ready, as the Joes move in. Abd al-Baset admits, "We lost a lot of hardware and troops in the attack on Al-Libi. However, once we get the payment for these hostages, we'll be able to resupply and strike at targets in Darnah and Susah." Outside> Dusty is quiet. He dons his goggles, and moves in trained formation next to Cross-Country. Outside> Roadblock nods and keeps carefully traversing terrain to avoid mines and clear a path. When he gets to a near clearing, he motions for a stop. He then motions to the infiltration team to start along their route. He'll make his presence known once they are well on their way. He looks to Chance and nods, moving closer to the facility but remaining completely in cover. For now. These guys are gonna know he's here real soon. Outside> Chance nods back at Roadblock, doing his own checks as he goes and marking them for later emergency-escape paths, using very subtle signs hopefully only the Joes could see. He was wordless the entire time, but a bit of sweat was forming. Xamot follows up, "How do you sit in the eyes of the populous? The local leaders? Conscription will work for recruiting purposes, however...” As Xamot trails off Tomax continues, "Volunteers are so much more desirable." Al-Baset says, "The people support our work! They march for a free Carbombya, free to Western influence!" Abd al-Baset is only half-lying... half the people support him, at any rate. Outside> Cross-Country knows where he needs to go, so he immediately sets off in the direction of the terrorist compound. While he isn't quite as stealthy as Dusty, he IS at least making his best attempt at it. Also, he seems to have an innate sense of direction... let him go and he follows the coordinates in his head. Outside> Dusty crouches down and summons his long-range weapon for cover. Outside> Ace stays with the transport, ready to provide tac air or medevac as needed. Tomax and Xamot nod, "Just so, as long as you can re-up your numbers, large scale deployment of forces has its pit falls." Tomax remarks, after a pause he continues, looking to his brother for validation." Our own troops are recruited via choice selections from among the jaded, the disenfranchised, and the brow-beaten... and supplemented with expensive mercenaries... Avoid that as best you can... Mercenaries are... not ideal." Within the Twins' mind burns fleeting images of Destro, and the Dreadnoks with piles of money being burned. Abd al-Baset nods. "We have a near-unlimited supply of the faithful willing to give their lives to the cause, and I myself have been seeing to the training of those who stand out for greater service." Outside> Roadblock lets the infiltration team get ahead and out of sight and then looks over at Chance, "Oh this....this is gonna be fun." he waves Chance over to a cover a point just a bit away from him and then rises up, putting two fingers in his mouth. He makes a really loud whistle to get the enemies attention. "YO! Hey! How's it goin'? Name's Block! I seem to have taken a wrong at Albuquerque. Any of you chumps know the way to Vegas?" he winks. "Ah hell. Why not. You seem a decent bunch. Who wants a body massage?!" He fires out some shots to get their attention and then falls back into cover. Cobra Commander stands back and watches his lawyers interact with al-Baset, his features hidden behind his silver battlemask. Outside> Carbombian rebels React immediately, raising their rifles and firing shots at the crazy American trying to get their attention. Abd al-Baset looks up as shots are fired outside. Outside> Chance watches Roadblock step out, and blinks... his jaw drops and he stares. He wasn’t really HIDING but wasn’t really drawing attention to himself as well. AS the cook steps back again he finally chortles and hunches back, pulling out a grenade or two to start the fireworks once they were in range "... Well it worked. Next time, bring pizza." he notes to the other, finally speaking. Outside> Dusty 's widen at Roadblock's brazen heroics and begins to fire a string of suppressive fire to cover Roadblock. Cobra Commander says, "Well, here come the Joes, I suspect, right on schedule. We'll see how your forces do against trained American special ops agents." Xamot smirks, a slightly lopsided expression given his.. extra feature. Just as he begins to speak comes the gun fire, and the Commanders revelation. Immediately the pair are neck deep in activity, Xamot contacting a small contingent of Guardsmen, Tomax reflexively stepping between the Commander and the exterior wall. Cobra Commander silently notes Tomax's actions, nodding approvingly as he unholsters his own pistol in case things get ugly. Al-Baset says, "Yes! Soon you will see that there is nothing my troops cannot do when needed!" Outside> Cross-Country glances back at Dusty briefly, then continues on toward the terrorist hideout. He scopes out the building, quickly spotting their 'in' -- a side door without a camera. He motions toward Dusty, then makes a beeline for the entryway. Outside> Carbombian rebels duck down under the suppression fire, taking cover and scanning to choose their targets more carefully as their commander radios his boss about the attack. Outside> Roadblock rises up from cover and pulls out his M9. He takes aim on the rebels and opens fire, "YO JOEEEEEE!" he screams out as "Sweet Home Alabama!" blares through his headset. He may be from Biloxi, but no self respectin' southerner disses Skynard. He looks over at Chance and screams "Now this is what I'm talkin' bout! Kick some Jabroni ass and take names later! Keep an eye out for their head punk in charge. We get a shot at nabbin' him. We're doin it. Barring that, we'll put a bullet in his skull." Outside> >> Roadblock strikes Carbombian rebels with M9 . << Tomax and Xamot both stare at al-Baset "Did you not have outer perimeter sentries? Some form of advanced warning?" the statement is a frenzy of one brother speaking atop the other and almost seems a whirlwind of nervous dialogue. Outside> "I hope that's the ORIGINAL version you're using. HYAA!" quips Chance as he sidesteps away from Roadblock a little. He times it, then pulls a pin and tosses his grenade towards the rebels, already reaching for the next in his spare hand. He nods in agreement, jaw set in a line "Yo Joe indeed, eh! I'll keep my eyes for him!" Outside> >> Chance misses Carbombian rebels with Grenade. << Outside> Carbombian rebels dive for cover and fire back, laying down some fire of their own, and tracking it towards the Joes. Outside> >> Carbombian rebels strikes Roadblock with Ballistic . << Outside> >> Carbombian rebels strikes Chance with Ballistic . << Abd al-Baset is upstairs, conferring with the Crimson Guard twins... and Cobra Commander himself. Al-Baset says, "They must have gotten past my sentries. Don't worry -- I'm sure my men have things well in hand." Hostages are hidden in the complex under heavy guard. Xamot heaves a heavy sigh "Of course they did, Joes ALWAYS *Sneak up*" Tomax says the last bit in unison with his sibling. It is about this time that a single Crimson Guard marches into the room, informing Tomax that a squadron is at the ready and capable of assisting al-Basets...forces... in defense of the quaint hovel... err Compound. Once inside the compound, Cross-Country surveys the interior as best he can. He knows that somewhere in this place, many hostages need to be freed. Complicate that with swarms of Crimson Guards AND other terrorists, and this is going to be one hell of a challenge. He decides to make his first priority locating the holding cells. Outside> Roadblock is struck in his armor by several bullets but they don't get deep enough to do any damage as he's ducking back under cover. "The original? What, are you kidding kid? I accept nothing but the best. We don't do covers around here!" His armor goes into motion and moves, all Mass Effect like, his M-16 out and he grabs it. He raises up from cover again and takes fire on the rebels, "Yo! We got Saddam. We got Osama. What makes you jabroni's special? Huh? What do think?" he pauses as he fires again in three round bursts, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" Outside> >> Roadblock strikes Carbombian rebels with M16a1 . << Outside> Chance yelps and staggers to one side as the ballistics strikes him as well. His armor soaked most of the damage, but he still felt it. He grumbles a bit and inhales, pulling out a burrito. He squeezes it with both hands, counts to ten, and then hurls it with the worse insult his Canadian mind could come up with : "Your weapons hurt me less than a COBRA VIPER's KICK!" Outside> >> Chance strikes Carbombian rebels with Ied. << Crimson Guard Squad fan out within the Compound, patrolling the corridors and halls on high alert, they are however... Not on the basement level, having been ordered to concentrate on making sure the Twins and the Commander are reinforced. Abd al-Baset and Cobra Commander remain upstairs, letting their underlings handle things. Tomax and Xamot take up positions at the doorway to the meeting room, Tomax affixing a communication earpiece to his head to monitor the Siegies squad transmissions. Cross-Country sneaks very, very, very carefully around all the CeeGees, and eventually locates the stairwell which leads down into the holding area. (Here's hopin' all those folks are down there,) he thinks to himself as he slips down the stairs. Crimson Guard Squad continue their patrols, being all but oblivious to the slippery Cross-Country. Blame it on the weapons fire outside and their love for the Commander. Cross-Country begins taking a look around downstairs. Now, he's faced with a few difficult decisions -- namely, the safety and well-being of all of these hostages. Oh, he has a few ideas on how he can FREE them, but what then? How many would even survive long enough to make it up the steps and out to safety, even with a major distraction? (Hmm. Maybe there's a way outta this mess from THIS level...cause if there is an access tunnel, that's the best way to get these folks outta here,) he thinks as he begins scoping the walls for any sort of egress or tunnel. There are guards with assault rifles at the bottom of the stairs, watching over the huddled hostages. Avoiding the guards, Cross-Country finds just what he's looking for -- an escape tunnel built by the terrorist leaders to use in case things go down and they need to flee. Cobra Commander mutters to Tomax and Xamot, "... to... quickly to... if necessary." Abd al-Baset frowns as his men outside give a garbled report before the radio goes dead. "I may have underestimated your American special forces," he admits. "Let me go down and see what I can do." He makes to push past Tomax and Xamot to head downstairs. Cross-Country decides it's time to take out the guards at the bottom of the stairs. While he would love to spray them both with gunfire, that would only serve to alert the /entire/ compound immediately, so that option is out of the question. He does, however, decide he's just going to need to beat the crap out of them in other ways, with an ambush. He leaps down the stairs and surprises the guards in a quieter manner than his usual boisterous entry, trying to gain the element of surprise as he attacks them from behind. >> Cross-Country misses Guards with Roundhouse. << Tomax and Xamot nod to the Commander, still holding down the door. "Of course. Commander, don't you find it strange that the Joes haven't come bursting in? So much activity out of doors, but no interior intrusions..?" It is just then that al-baset pushes past, Xamot raising an eyebrow "Think that's wise?" In the basement, guards hear something at the last moment -- maybe see the movement of a shadow on the wall - and get out of the way of Cross-Country's attack just in time. "Seems we have another one," one quips in Arabic, and goes to hit Cross-Country with a butt of his rifle. >> Guards misses Cross-Country with Punch. << Abd al-Baset says in Arabic, "Let me handle it." He draws his pistol, and heads down to the main floor, gun in hand. Cobra Commander and the Crimson Guard Commanders are on the second floor, in al-Baset's office. Cobra Commander mutters to Tomax and Xamot, "We'll... then... transport." Cross-Country ducks the guards attacking him in the basement, and begins backing off to buy himself a few moments...long enough to grab a knife off of his tool belt. "Nope, ain't goin' out like that," he drawls. >> Cross-Country strikes Guards with Knife. << Tomax and Xamot nods to the commander in perfect sync, drawing their submachine guns, squatting on either side of the office door frame... waiting. One of the guards grunts as he's attacked by Cross-Country's knife, and falls to the ground bleeding. Another moves in, smashing at Cross's head with his rifle. So far Cross has kept it too close quarters to use their assault rifles, which is good for his mission of not alerting those above. >> Guards misses Cross-Country with Bash. << The front doors suddenly have a creakin' sound going on with em. If a southerner were here, he'd say "What's that clickin' noise?" and then all of a sudden they blow open with explosive force. A very large and very angry southern black man steps through the debris. "HONNNNNNEYYYYYY! I'm HOOOOOOOOME!" Abd al-Baset makes it down to the first floor, but instead of heading outside to assist his troops -- he stops dead in his tracks as a mountain of a man blows open the door in front of him, screaming in English. Aaand right behind him is a slightly bloody Canadian, who stares at Roadblock a moment, then reaches over to knuckle-rap on the doorframe politely before stepping in, toting his rifle in the carrying position. Thinking fast, Cross-Country ducks and the guard's rifle butt pits the wall behind him. He pulls another tool off of his tool belt, and swings it hard at the remaining guard's head. "Ain't goin' out like *that*, neither," he grunts. >> Cross-Country misses Guards with Wrench. << Abd al-Baset shakily raises his pistol and points it at Roadblock. "That's far enough." One of the guards says in heavily-accented English. "Doesn't matter. You are going out, American." He draws a pistol, and tries to fire it point-blank into Cross-Country's gut. >> Guards misses Cross-Country with Pistol . << Roadblock smirks really really widely at al-Baset and raises his freaking GIGANTIC machine gun at him, "Hi Mom. Guess what? Junior graduated. With HONORS! Yeah, that's right. Block here went to school. He graduated all nicely. Then you know what I did? I took this here gigantic freakin' gun. I shined it up real nice. And know what I'm going to do with it? I'm going to STICK IT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!" he raises one eyebrow at the terrorist leader, "So it all comes down to one question, El Capitan. Do you drop the peashooter than has little hope of penetrating my armor? Or do I ventilate your skull with my much larger and far manlier gun? It's up to you. DROP IT." GAME: Abd al-Baset FAILS a COURAGE roll of Extreme difficulty. Abd al-Baset drops the pistol, and flees down the stairs towards the basement. >> Abd al-Baset retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Roadblock, Cross-Country, Tomax and Xamot, Cobra Commander, and Chance. << Chance aims his rifle to one side, but keeps an eye on the door behind them. After Roadblock finishes, he adds seriously "I'd listen to him if I were you, sir... Hey! Get back here!" so much for good soldier/bad soldier routine. His rifle is brought about and he fires, going for the lower body/legs. >> Chance strikes Abd al-Baset with Rifle . << Abd al-Baset is hit in the legs, and comes crashing down the stairs, to land pretty close to Cross-Country. Xamot looks from Tomax to the Commander and back, hearing all that transpired and now the headset chatter begins pouring in as Siegies begin forming up and making their way to the gunfire toward the front. "And he told us he had highly effective troops...” Cobra Commander rasps, "Apparently not. You were right -- our time here is wasted. Tell your troops to prepare to move out." Cross-Country takes evasive maneuvers by...well, okay, he does not have TIME to take evasive maneuvers. What he /does/ have time to do before his belly eats a bullet is to grab the gun barrel and give it a violent shove, which aims the shot into the nearest wall. Hearing the severe ruckus in the floor overhead, he grins. "Guess what, as you may have guessed by now, the resta my buddies are here. An' that means...y'all's time here is /done/! YEEEHAHHAAAAA!!" No more subtleties. Now, he pulls his pistol, and begins firing on the remaining guard. With a rebel yell, natch. >> Cross-Country strikes Guards with Pistol . << Roadblock was going to raise his big giant ass gun and blow away what semblance of legs the terrorist had, but Chance did it for him. It'd just be overkill for him to fire ol' Bessie now. He nods over at Chance, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. He takes a long pull of it and slowly blows out the smoke, seemingly pondering something. "Nice shootin' tex. You know...I've often wondered something. Particularly today. Why are we here doin' this when we could be doing somethin' much more dangerous? Like re-arranging our sock drawers." He takes another pull, "And second...how is whatever down those stairs going to hurt us...when we rip off their arms? Let's go." he heads for the stairs to the basement. "Rearranging... Sorry, I think I've about taken all the excitement I can. Gotta save the rest in case I need to diffuse a bomb." remarks Chance, straightening stiffly. He nods "I'll watch our backs... " he promises, moving after Roadblock, but also glancing behind them. The guards yell as Cross-Country shoots one of them down, and the rest see their boss fall into a bloody mess behind him, with the sound of more of them coming down the stairs. Instead of targeting Cross-Country again, they round up the hostages quickly -- including the missing Prime Minister of Butnan -- and aim weapons at the hostages' heads, holding them there as the Americans come down. Abd al-Baset lies at the bottom of the stairs, and tries to pull himself past Cross-Country to the no-longer-secret passage the heavy equipment operator found earlier. Crimson Guard Squad amass just in front of the steps leading down into the basement/makeshift dungeon. The Guard Commander relaying an all clear to Tomax, "Sir, the Joes have infiltrated the lower level. We /ARE/ clear to exit the compound so long as the Joes do not retreat back up... We can also engage... gladly...” Tomax and Xamot look to the Commander "Our options are a retreat, or... engage. As of yet your presence seems.. unknown.." Cobra Commander says, "Let's leave this forsaken place, and once we're passed, fire down on the Joes and bury them here with our incompetent would-be allies." Chance looks over his shoulder as he goes down, then stops a little bit. Hs face is torn up, and he holds his place midway down, but out of direct view. He lifts his rifle to aim up, at where someone's head may first appear as he guards their backs, all of his joking nature suddenly vanished. Xamot nods decisively, Tomax relays the directive to the Guardsmen. :Below the Guardsmen form up in defensive ranks and await the Commander and The Twins' departure. Cobra Commander prepares to follow the Crimson Guard Commanders down the stairs. Cross-Country grabs ahold of al-Baset rather viciously, and puts a large gun to his head. "Y'all want your boss in one piece? Then you better let these prisoners go in one piece. That clear??" Cross-Country is...an excellent /driver/, first and foremost. Not really a man of great intellect. Chance drops to a knee as he hears someone coming, and lifts his rifle. He hunches into a corner there at the bottom of the staircase, and ponders. Then he reaches down to pull out another 'burrito', snaps it to activate it, and then with all his might throws it up the stairs! The head guard says, "Shoot him, if you want. We're not going to surrender unless we're given safe passage out of here." Abd al-Baset says in Arabic, "What? I am your leader! Surrender at once!" The head guard ignores his former leader. "We trade their lives for ours. Otherwise no deal, and the hostages die." >> Chance attacks Crimson Guard Squad, and Tomax and Xamot with Grenade, striking Crimson Guard Squad. << Roadblock walks down the stairs that Chance is covering. He walk in non-chalantly, smoking his cigar. He takes a slow and careful pull as he walks up to Cross-Country and the big bad. He very slowly exhales directly in the terrorists face. "Hi. Remember me, mom?" he smirks a bit. It's kind of impressive that he's holding that giant freaking machine gun with just one arm. He then looks to the terrorists and speaks, "Ok. So we got a Mexican standoff. We got your mullah, or ayatollah or whatever the hell you want to call him. I mean no offense, I've just never been very culturally sensitive. Growing up in Biloxi does that. You have these innocent people. So here's how it's going to go." he takes another drag off the cigar, "You're going to let them all go." he nods, "Oh yeah. You are. I know you freaks aren't afraid of death. Martyrdom and all that fun jazz. But see? You kill these folks? I'm not going to kill you. Oh no. No no no no. I'm going to let you live." he takes one last drag off that cigar then flicks it away, drawing a large machete. "And you're going to live a long time too. But see this? This here is Michelle." he wipes it off on his leg, "You kill a single one of those hostages and you and Michelle are going to know each other. Intimately. You will live...but I never said your limbs would remain intact. Or your organs. But I'll make sure you survive. You'll live in anguish for as long as your body can survive. I'm a peaceful man by nature. I love baseball, hockey, cooking...and my fellow Joe's. I don't like hurting people. But when push comes to shove? I'll maim every single one of you to save even a single innocent life. So it comes down to this. You kill those hostages, then we kill Jafar here....or...you let them go, we let him live. Patch him up...and let all of you live. Happy endings for everyone. So, what's it going to be?" "You better be tellin' them to stand down," Cross-Country says to al-Baset menacingly. "Cause otherwise we're doin' what we came here to do! GAME: Guards FAILS a COURAGE roll of Extreme difficulty. Guards says, "We let them go, you let us go. Deal?" Guards duck as there's suddenly an explosion overhead. Abd al-Baset says in Arabic, "What are you doing? Kill them all! Martyr yourselves if need be!" Abd al-Baset seems change his mind the more desperate his becomes. His guards, however, don't seem as quick to give up their limbs and organs on his command. Cobra Commander rasps, "What's going on down there? Open fire on the Joes, and get me out of here!" Tomax and Xamot come down the stairs to the ground floor, sweeping back and forth their eyes and machinegun muzzles moving as one. As the explosion rocks the floor Xamot dives to the ground floor and ducks left, Tomax leaping back to shield The Commander as the man behind the mask makes his whims clear. The front ranks of Siegies get blown back some dead, some grazed, no matter because the rest gather and immediately begin firing down the stairs at the assailant. >> Crimson Guard Squad misses Chance with Rifle . << Cobra Commander keeps his pistol handy and prepares to follow Tomax down the stairs to the ground floor. Abd al-Baset looks up at Cross-Country, and says in English, "Of course I am!" Chance hunches down low at this and grits his teeth as he gets a response. He flinches as bullets graze by him. A few thump into the ground and shower him with wood, stone and dirt as they do so. He holds his rifle as one-handedly as possible as he reaches for another pouch on his belt, and then shouts up, his French accent getting a bit oppressive "Do not come down ze stairs!" as loud as he could, before throwing another explosion, this one being allowed to fall short - in front of the siegies... Before exploding into a blinding light. >> Chance strikes Crimson Guard Squad with Flashbang. << >> Crimson Guard Squad temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Roadblock doesn't even flinch at the explosion, "Oh that? Don't worry about that. That's just more of your boss’s bad decisions. We got that covered." he says to the guard, "You let them go? I'm gonna spare you Michelle. You're free to go. But bossman comes with us. Deal?" Guards look at each other and nod. "Take him, and them. We go." They lower their rifles. The hostages look at each other and at the Americans, looking both confused at what happened and grateful for the rescue -- especially the haggard-looking Butnan Prime Minister, who has been held by the CPL for years. Al-Baset says, "What? You can't do this! Kill them! Kill them!" Roadblock says, "Cross Country, would you please shut him up?"" Cobra Commander remains at the top of the now-half-splintered second-floor stairs, pistol in hand, waiting for things to calm down and stop exploding so they can make a quick getaway. Abd al-Baset lays bleeding on the floor of the basement, yelling his fool head off in anger and pain. Roadblock nods at the guards, "Go. You're free. Just don't cross the United States again. Peace isn't impossible kids. It's a real option. A deal is a deal. You're free to go." Cross-Country grins slightly at the sudden turn of events. And al-Baset receives a pop in the back of the head. With a pistol butt, not an actual bullet. Just in case they need him alive for...god knows what reason. Guards nod and lower their weapons, heading for the tunnel Cross-Country found to escape. >> Guards retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Roadblock, Cross-Country, Abd al-Baset, Tomax and Xamot, Cobra Commander, and Chance. << Public relations. We need him alive for public relations. Yeah... GAME: Abd al-Baset PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of High difficulty. Abd al-Baset curses as he's struck on the back of the head. He's not knocked unconscious, but as his guards leave he gets the hint and shuts up. Guards has left. Tomax looks back at the Commander and a cold and hard expression passes across his face. Reaching into a small utility pouch he pulls out an assortment of wires and putties. Xamot's eyes go wide as he both SEEs and FEELS his brother’s intent all at once. Tomax tinkers for what seems like a fleeting few second before he is ready :The Sirgies meanwhile are over taken by the short distance flash bang, as they writhe and holler in agony Tomax gestures for the Commander and Xamot to exit, kicking the Crimson Guard leader and yelling "FALL OUT." As he casually tosses his own present down the stairs. GAME: Chance FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. >> Tomax and Xamot attacks Roadblock, Cross-Country, Abd al-Baset, and Chance with Explosives, striking Chance, and Abd al-Baset. << Cobra Commander moves down the ravaged staircase from the second to ground floor as Tomax tosses the explosives down the flight of stairs to the basement. He glances down the second stairwell and pauses a moment in apparent surprise to see the EOD agent who just got hit... Chance had his eyes closed, and turned away for the duration of the shocking flashbang. He turns his head to see what was happening, seeing the red figures unable to see, and some cases stunned to move, when a rather familiar-in-a-bad-way object tumbles down the stairs towards his feet. He stares, confused, for a moment too long before leaping to his feet, pushing backwards as hard as he can with a warning shout. "TAKE CO-"*BLAM* He gets tossed back by the explosion, body smoking a bit as the force of the blast, focused by the doorway, flings him right into poor Abd al-Baset rather hard. Abd al-Baset screams as a Joe EOD expert lands on him, jarring his shredded and bleeding legs. It's a bad day to be a bad guy. Cross-Country turns his gun up the stairs toward the Crimson Twins, providing some cover-fire for the guards and hostages as they travel through the access tunnel to safety. He plans on picking up Chance if the guy's in no shape to move out on his own. >> Cross-Country strikes Tomax and Xamot with SMG . << The former guards now actually help the hostages escape down the tunnel, although the hostages don't look too happy about that. Chance says, "... sorry..." GAME: Chance FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Abd al-Baset says in Arabic, "Get off me!" Chance is smoking, bloody, and rather dazed now, with small cuts all over his face as he blinks, trying to clear his eyes, realizing he was laying on someone. He apologises again and tries to sit up, but his gear wasn’t making it easy, and he just puts his head back. Abd al-Baset struggles weakly, but is too badly hurt to really budge the EOD expert. He doesn't, however, accept the apology. Xamot, for the record, is mildly disturbed by Tomax's very blatant disregard for... everyone. His slack jawed gaping costs him, a shot to the shoulder. White hot agony courses through his body and he stands transfixed in the pain of the moment. Tomax is of course along for THAT ride, going to one knee briefly as his brothers circumstance washes over him. :Xamot regains his composure, and with the help to Tomax stands to his full height. "*Commander*" they both intone coldly, gesturing toward the ravaged entrance. :The Siegies seems to gather their wits and begin assembling in a choke point formation, to further shield Cobra Commander and their own Twin bosses, clogging the area with bodies... good little peons. Cobra Commander moves down the broken stairs and past the Siegies and their commanders, allowing them to be human shields to cover his escape. Roadblock watches as the hostages escape unharmed. He nods to 2 GI's to follow and make sure they aren't taken hostage again. He moves to the side as the flash bang comes down "Ah HELL NO! Not those two chumps again!" He runs up the stairs and straight at Xomat. He tries to spear him with his body. If successful, he raises up and falls down, throwing his leg up ridiculously and vibrating it as he throws his elbow into Xomat's chest! "HEY, freak head! RUN! How hard is it to run?!" >> Roadblock misses Tomax and Xamot with Joe's Elbow. << Cobra Commander moves past the attack and keeps walking towards his transport. "Leave them or kill them," he says testily. "Either way, let's go." He makes for the door. >> Cobra Commander retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Roadblock, Cross-Country, Abd al-Baset, Tomax and Xamot, and Chance. << Chance manages to roll off Abd, but only with difficulty sits up "Cross Country. Need some help." he grunts, finally starting to regain some sense. Tomax and Xamot see the Cajun Rhino coming from a mile away. Tomax shoves Xamot toward the door and dives to the side. Blockhead misses both twins and probably does his little wrestling exhibition to thin air. :Xamot stumbles out the door behind the Commander, Tomax not far behind. :The Siegies linger just long enough to back out slowly, guns at the ready to provide coving fire if needed "Cobra RETREAT!!!!!!!!!" Tomax bellows, saving the Commander the trouble. Cross-Country hesitates for a moment, because he doesn't want to leave Roadblock at the mercy of the Crimson Twins. For the moment, he holds his fire, and quickly scoots over to assist Chance. "You in any shape to walk?" he asks. >> Tomax and Xamot retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Roadblock, Cross-Country, Abd al-Baset, Cobra Commander, and Chance. << >> Crimson Guard Squad retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Roadblock, Cross-Country, Abd al-Baset, Tomax and Xamot, Cobra Commander, and Chance. << Cobra Commander leads the retreat! Cobraaa! Chance says, "Ugh. Not on my own." Cross-Country nods, holsters his gun, and picks up Chance. "Don't worry, I gotcha," he says. Roadblock surveys the situation and deems it safe to go after the twins. He runs after the Cobra chumps after he misses with the elbow the People were calling for. He runs at the twins, "Come back here ya damn Viper's! I'll kill the lot of ya! You’ve ruined American freedoms!" he rushes at one of them and tries to BLOCK BOTTOM them through the door they are escaping through, " Call me sweetheart! We'll have dinner!" >> Roadblock misses Tomax and Xamot with Block Bottom. << Chance lets his rifle hang by its' strap as he leans on Cross-Country, holding on around the Joes' neck. "Let's get going then. I think? " he asks, not really sure. "Yep, it's time to get outta here," Cross-Country says as he helps Chance hobble along. "Nice bomb-flingin' there, you got 'em good!" Chance says, "Th... Thanks... heh... But who's Matilda? I don’t know that Joe..." Chance is a bit lightheaded methinks. Roadblock walks back down to carry his men out. He sees the injured Joe's and frowns, "Sorry about that guys. Let's get you out of here." he lends his strength to getting them all out. Even without Chance on him, al-Baset just lays there. Defeated, hostages gone, can't walk, captured by American special ops forces. Just not his day. "You mean Michelle? That there's Roadblock's gun," Cross-Country tells Chance with a grin. He nods to Roadblock as he heads out with Chance. "Ain't that right." Roadblock points at al-Baset and then to some GI's "Get that piece of trash OUT OF HERE>" He nods at Cross Country, "It’s my machete, but yeah." he lends a hand to getting Chance to medical help "You did good kid. You did real good." Chance glances Roadblocks' way and nods "Not kid... and I thought that was your gun you meant." he winces and hobbles his best to the meeting point with everyone else. Abd al-Baset is loaded up by the Greenshirts, and cries out in pain as he's none-too-gently strapped to a gurney for shipment out. For now, with their leader in custody, the CPL is crushed. Later, in the Medical Center at the Pit: Medical Center - The Pit :The base infirmary is a spacious room, with high ceilings, blue tile floors, and plenty of room in which to walk around. The place is brightly lit by row upon row of fluorescent lighting. There are about six beds ready for use, with fourteen more that can be readied if necessary. Each bedside is surrounded by state-of-the-art medical equipment, in addition to the more standard medbay fare like trays of supplies and such. :Beyond the recovery ward are a pair of double doors leading into the surgical ward itself, which includes six separate operating tables and the best surgical equipment the US government can provide. A smaller room to the side is set up as a biocontainment ward, including an armored window through which doctors can monitor the patients inside. :While not a place to set someone's mind and soul at ease...it's a place to spend time healing...to watch the large, industrial-grade 12-hour clock on the wall, and consider the virtues of being more careful. Abd al-Baset is in medical, retrained and now out of his mind on painkillers. Chance is also in here. He's not restrained, but probably almost on as much painkillers as his outfit is cut off (again) for medical treatment (again.). Doc Greer lets al-Baset stew, and sees carefully to Chance's wounds. >> Doc Greer heals the injuries to Chance. << Chance opens his eyes as he's moved and worked on, and looks over at the Doc "... Did you cut my boots off again?" he asks, half dreadfully. Doc Greer says, "This time I was able to just pull them off, sugar. You rest now." She takes away Chance's radio so he can rest. Chance starts a little bit as sound and audio changes entirely as the earpiece-earplug combination is removed, letting his ears receive the medical bays' unfiltered sounds. The change was abrupt, and he puts his head down as it was set to one side. "... Sorry. Hate to miss things." he remarks. The man relaxed though at news of his boots. Doc Greer smiles down at Chance, and pats him affectionately before letting him relax.